The invention relates to a fuel injection pump comprising at least one pump plunger moved by a cam drive formed of a substantially stationary part and of a rotating part driven by a drive shaft. One of the parts has a cam track with several elevations, and another of the parts is rotated relative to the one part by an adjustment device to coordinate the stroke of the pump plunger. A control device controls fuel injection and includes a radial position transmitter having a first transmitter part coupled with the stationary part of the cam drive, and second transmitter parts arranged on the drive shaft or on a part firmly connected in the direction of rotation with the drive shaft.
Such a fuel injection pump is already known from DE-OS 33 36 871. This fuel injection pump has a pump and, distributor plunger as well as a cam plate which imparts to this plunger a rotary lifting movement. The cam plate which is firmly connected in the direction of rotation to a drive shaft receives its lifting movement as a result of rolling contact between face cams on the cam plate and rollers of a stationary roller ring. For the purpose of detecting an angular rotational position and the speed of drive shaft, the fuel injection pump is provided with a rotation transmitter which has marks at the periphery of a part rotating synchronously with the drive shaft and a detector which scans these marks. The detector is fastened to the roller ring which can be rotated by an injection adjusting device for the purpose of adjusting the time of injection. The roller ring and the drive shaft do not bear against each other so that the two parts can make uncontrolled movements relative to each other which are superimposed on the actual rotating movement and thereby falsify the measurement result.